Sanji, The Poor Teacher!
by DrarryLova Revo from Ana-Ryhan
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Sanji, si guru baru yang di senangi para cewek dan amat di benci para cowok, mengajar? Apa yang dilakukan Roronoa dan kawan-kawannya untuk memberi pelajaran pada guru sok keren itu? Akhirnya, Zoro, Kidd, Ace, Doflaminggo, Gin dan Law menyusun rencana untuk 'Memperkosa' Sanji! Warning: Yaoi LIME! ZoSan, DoflaDille, KiddLaw and Ace-Lu. other Cast : Gin.


**Author's Note :**

Aloha~~ Mellorine~~

Author hadir untuk ZOSAN yang di sertai dengan bumbu-bumbu cinta~ XD

**WARNING : YAOI, LEMON! Don't Like? Don't READ!**

**Disclaimer :** ONE-PIECE is Belong to Eiichiro Oda. Not Mine

**Summary :**

Apa jadinya kalau Sanji, si guru baru yang di senangi para cewek dan amat di benci para cowok, mengajar? Apa yang dilakukan Roronoa dan kawan-kawannya untuk memberi pelajaran pada guru sok keren itu? Akhirnya, Zoro, Kidd, Ace, Doflaminggo, Gin dan Law menyusun rencana untuk 'Memperkosa' Sanji!

_A One Piece Fanfiction_

**Sanji, The Poor Teacher!**

**0oooo—HARD-LIME—ooo0**

**Not for children and Straight!**

**ZORO-POV**

Aish. Menyebalkan sekali.

Lihat tampang bodohnya itu di depan kelas. Sok sekali dia. Dia pikir, dia siapa disini?

"Ya. Ini guru baru yang akan mengajarkan sejarah di kelas kalian." Usopp wali kelas kami memperkenalkan pria bertubuh ramping itu.

"Hai semua~ beautiful ladies, perkenalkan, aku Sanji. Sudah di takdirkan kita bertemu di kelas ini hari ini~ apapun yang tidak bidadari-bidadari cantik seperti kalian tidak mengerti tentang sejarah, aku akan mengajari kalian dengan segenap cinta~"

Mata keranjang rupanya. "Bodoh." Desisku. Membuat Usopp dan si Sanji itu memalingkan wajahnya kearahku. Aku lalu mengangkat kedua kakiku dan menaikkannya keatas mejaku.

"Hei, kau yang disana, ap—"

"Sanji-Sensei, tolong ikut aku sebentar." Tahan Usopp sambil menarik guru baru itu keluar kelas.

Seketika pandangan murid-murid perempuan menatap sebal kearahku. Apa yang mereka sukai dari guru banci seperti dia?

"Hei, rasanya dia cantik juga." Kidd, pria jangkung berambut merah yang duduk di belakang bangku seberangku mulai tersenyum menyeramkan.

"Kau ingin aku membunuhmu, Eustass?" Law adalah orang yang mengeluarkan suara berat dari bangku yang sejajar denganku. Tepat berada di deapan bangku Kidd. Hah, dia mulai memancarkan aura membunuh lagi.

"Hahaha, sabar Honey. Maafkan aku, ini insting kejantananku." Bujuk Kidd sambil mengacak-acak rambut Law, kekasihnya.

Haissh, aku lupa mereka memang 'gay'.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Gin? Dofla?" kini Kidd mengalihkan pandangannya ke bangku depan dan belakangku.

"Ma-manis…" Jawab Gin. Temanku yang satu ini memang yang paling pemalu dan lemah.

"Apa bagusnya? Sama saja dengan banci yang lain." Tambah Dofla. Temanku yang lain dengan tubuh paling tertinggi di kelas ini.

Hshh, berisik sekali mereka.

Kami adalah murid yang paling bermasalah di sekolah ini dan guru-guru segan untuk mendekati kami. Aku menyukai itu. Aku juga tidak terlalu mau berurusan dengan guru ataupun anak-anak yang lain. Kami juga tidak di sukai anak perempuan. Masa bodoh, aku tidak peduli dengan apa itu hubungan special seperti berpacaran atau yang lainnya. Maka dari itu, kawan-kawanku punya kekasih pria kecuali aku dan Gin. Ah aku juga tidak tahu Gin punya pacar atau tidak.

Ada yang bilang. Berpacaran bisa memuaskan nafsu kita. Bagiku, dengan masturbasi setiap pagi saja aku sudah merasa cukup.

Tak berapa lama, Usopp dan Sanji masuk kekelas. Aku rasa Usopp pasti memperingati Sanji tentang kehadiran kami. Heh, aku yakin dia juga akan segan padaku.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Sekarang, kalian sudah mulai aktif dengan Sanji-Sensei. Aku permisi dulu." Usopp mulai keluar dari kelas meninggalkannya, aku yakin dia pasti ketakutan menghadapi kami.

"Okay Ladies and Gentleman~ buka buku pelajaran kalian halaman 128." Si rambut pirang itu mulai memerintah. Masih saja dia berlagak sok.

"Hah. Konyol sekali." Gumamku lagi. Entah kenapa, aku senang sekali mengganggunya. Lihat saja, sejauh mana dia akan bertahan di sekolah ini?

"Apa yang tadi kau bicarakan, Marimo?"

Aku melotot. Dapat kudengar, banyak siswa yang menahan tawa. Bahkan, kawan-kawanku sudah meledak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Brengsek. Dia memanggilku apa? Marimo? Berani sekali dia…

"Gakgakgakgakgak! Marimo katanya bhff—" Ace, ah aku lupa ada kawanku yang satu itu. Dia yang paling suka mengejekku!

"Hei alis keriting! Namaku Roronoa Zoro, ingat itu!" Ancamku. Biar dia ketakutan melihat tatapan kemarahanku ini!

"Oh. Maafkan aku kalau begitu, Zoro. Aku harap kau menyuruh teman-temanmu untuk tenang." Jawabnya santai.

Aku menendang mejaku dan berjalan menuju keluar pintu kelas dan aku selalu di ikuti kelima temanku. Aku melewati guru sialan itu dengan dingin. Aku tak mau mengajaknya ribut, aku sedang tidak mood soalnya. Law yang ada di belakangku hanya berjalan bak seorang putrid yang amat sangat terlihat seperti bangsawan, Kidd menatap manja kearah guru itu dan sempat mencolek dagunya, Gin berjalan malu-malu ketika melewatinya, Dofla menguap dan Ace masih dengan tertawa.

"Oi-Oi! Kalian mau kemana? Cepat duduk kembali kebangku kalian atau dewa diatas sana akan murka dan mengutuk kalian." Ujarnya datar.

Aku terhenti dari langkahku. Membiarkan kawan-kawanku untuk berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku menoleh padanya dengan tatapan dingin. Apa katanya? Dewa?

"Aku tidak percaya dengan dewa, brengsek." Ujarku. Sejenak, dia tercengang. Aku rasa, dia tak akan berani untuk mengejar dan menarik kami satu-satu untuk kembali ke kelas.

…

Sudah seminggu guru sialan itu mengajar disini. Apapun yang kami lakukan, tak berpengaruh untuknya. Dia bersembunyi dibelakang nama guru. Brengsek! Aku kesal dibuatnya! Dan dia sama sekali tidak pernah jera terhadap kami!

Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk member dia pelajaran?!

Sekarang, kami sedang berada di teras atap sekolah. Aku agak tenang dengan menelentangkan tubuhku sambil menyesap rokok ini.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Kita benar-benar di kejarnya untuk mengikuti kelas tambahan." Kikik Kidd sambil mengambil rokok yang ada di mulutku dan menyesapnya. Jahil sekali dia…

"Bagaimana kalau kita kerjai dia? Cukup manis, bukan?" Saran Doflaminggo. Aku mendelik menatapnya. Jarang sekali dia member ide untuk mengerjai seseorang. Dia selalu mengikuti apa itu ideku dan Ace.

"Apa yang ingin kau rencanakan? Aku rasa ini ide bagus, benarkan, Gin?" Goda Kidd.

Sebenarnya, apa yang mereka rencanakan? Aku curiga sekali dengan wajah-wajah mereka selain Gin. Aku lalu membenarkan posisiku untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya mereka rencanakan.

"A-Apa maksud kalian?" Gin sepertinya yang paling tak mengerti diantara kita. Ah, aku juga.

"Kita perkosa ramai-ramai dia! Aku yakin takkan ada yang menyesal dengan ide ini! Wohoo~~" Teriak Ace. Aku melotot, ide gila apa itu?

"Aku tidak tertarik." Tegas Law. "Lagipula, aku tidak di kejar untuk ikut kelas tambahan seperti kalian."

"Oh Ayolah, Honey. Ini pasti menyenangkan~" Kidd membujuk dan di balas tatapan tajam dari Law.

Memperkosanya?

Tiba-tiba nafasku terasa berat. Ya, semakin lama, banci itu makin terlihat menarik. Bagaimana ya kalau dia frustasi karena kami memperkosanya? Aku yakin dia pasti jadi gila dan tak akan kembali kesekolah ini lagi!

Aku menyeringai. Tak salah juga punya kawan yang gila seks seperti mereka. Aku memang belum pernah mengalaminya sekalipun. Aku juga ingin tahu, apakah seks bisa begitu menyenangkan?

"Aku setuju dengan rencana itu. Kita akan datangi kelas tambahannya dan usir yang lain." Senyumku licik. Aku jadi tidak sabar merasakannya…

**SANJI-POV**

Aku mengambil sebatang rokok dari kotak cigaretteku. Aku membakar ujung rokok itu dan lalu menyesapnya dengan mulutku.

"Ada apa dengan anak-anak itu?" Gumamku lelah.

"Sanji-sensei, kau di panggil kepala sekolah." Usopp –sensei menepuk bahuku. Aku lalu mengikuti lelaki berambut gondrong itu ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Oh! Kepala sekolah! Gadis cantik itu~~

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Pretty boy~" Sambut gadis berambut orange sambil memutar bangkunya untuk menghadap kami ketika kami baru saja masuk keruangannya.

"Sungguh sakit hati ini saat tak ada kata 'pangeran' untukku dari lady semanismu, Nami-swan~" Pujaku.

"Oh ayolah, Sanji. Maafkan aku. Bagaimana dengan Roronoa dan kawan-kawannya?"

"Tak ada perkembangan dari mereka. Mereka juga masih tidak masuk dalam pelajaran tambahanku."

Nami dan Usopp saling berpandangan. Berpandangan cemas tepatnya.

"Apa kau yakin mereka pasti akan ikut kelas tambahanmu?" Tanya Nami tak yakin.

"Tentu saja, Nami-swan~ aku takkan menyerah untuk mereka dan aku akan berusaha untuk mengharumkan nama sekolah ini!" Tegasku. Tapi keyakinanku ini tak menggoyahkan mereka berdua. Sepertinya, Usopp dan Nami tak percaya kalau Roronoa dan kawannya akan berubah.

0o0

Aku berjalan santai menuju kelas tambahanku sore ini. Sedari tadi Usopp dan Nami mencemaskanku. Memangnya kenapa?

Aku menggeser pelan pintu kelas. Ini sudah kelima kali aku melakukan pelajaran tambahan. Apakah anak-anak itu tidak akan datang lagi?

"Oh." Aku menggumam datar ketika kulihat bangku-bangku depan sudah terisi dengan Zoro dan kawan-kawannya. Mereka datang hari ini? Lho? Tapi kemana yang lainnya?

Tapi tak masalahlah untuk yang lain. Justru mereka yang harus di perhatikan.

"Selamat sore, Sensei." Sapa Roronoa dengan senyuman yang mencurigakan.

"Sore. Kemajuan yang cukup bagus." Jawabku. Aku tidak takut dan goyah hanya karena mereka sudah menurut untuk masuk kekelasku. Mereka harus aku cueki dulu. "Law, kau tidak termasuk dalam anak yang kupanggil, kan?"

"Aku hanya mengawasi." –kekasihku. Dia yang paling dingin terhadapku sedangkan lima bocah yang lain masih setia tersenyum menyeringai padaku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita langsung mulai saja pelajarannya." Ujarku sambil mengambil spidol dan mulai menulis di papan tulis. Tepatnya, aku memunggungi mereka.

Suasana sejenak hening. Tak ada suara berisik di belakangku. Dan aku juga sudah tahu tidak ada siapapun lagi di sekolah selain kami.

Aku merasa tidak enak dengan suasana sepi yang berlebihan seperti ini. Ada apa dengan mereka? Tumben sekali mereka tidak ribut…

Aku menoleh kebelakang. Saat itu kulihat Zoro sedang minum air dari sebuah botol.

"Zoro, suruh siapa kau boleh minum di kelasku?"

"Ah, maaf sensei. Aku haus." Jawabnya dan dia mulai menulis lagi di bukunya. Dan aku lihat yang lain juga mencatat apa yang aku tulis di papan tulis.

Aku kembali memunggungi mereka sambil menghela nafas. Ahh, mereka yang seperti itu terlihat seperti kucing-kucing yang manis…

Memang penampilan mereka masih urakan. Tapi aku yakin mereka akan berubah karenaku. Akan kubuat mereka mendapat nilai yang lebih baik lagi berkat pelajaran tambahanku!

Ooh Mellorine~ aku memang terlahir untuk menjadi malaikat~

"Sensei." Kudengar bocah Roronoa menyahut di belakangku.

"Ya?"

"Bisakah sensei mengikat dasi sensei dengan benar? Dada sensei agak terlihat." Seringainya.

Aku mengerutkan alisku. Memang ada apa? Lagipula, ini kelas tambahan, tidak ada yang perlu di formalkan disini. Lagipula, hari juga sudah semakin sore, kalau boleh aku malah ingin melepas bajuku yang sudah penuh keringat ini…

"Ada kesalahan disini." Tambahnya lagi. Kini, wajah Roronoa itu terlihat tengah kesakitan dan dia mulai menyandarkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"He-Hei! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku cemas.

"Ada yang tidak baik denganku, Sensei." Kini suaranya sudah mulai terdengar berat. Yang lain mulai memandangku untuk bertanggung jawab.

Haish. Akupun menghampiri bangku Roronoa yang berada paling depan. Apa dia sakit? Sakit perut? Demam? Ada apa dengan laki-laki SMA jaman sekarang? Manja sekali…

"Kau sakit?" Tanyaku sambil mengusap bahu bidangnya.

"Ya. Sakit disini." Zoro mendudukkan dirinya dan menunjuk kearah bawah. Kakinya sakit?

Kini aku berjongkok dan memeriksa kakinya.

Tidak ada yang luka…

Namun pada saat itu, kudengar Kidd, Ace dan Dofla yang duduk tak jauh dari Zoro malah terkikik.

"Bukan! Bukan disitu, Sensei! Tapi disini, oohh, guuh~" Ketika Zoro bersuara lagi. Aku jadi merasa aneh. Ketika aku melihat apa yang ada sedater dengan pandanganku… ternyata, bocah Roronoa itu tengah mengocok penisnya yang sedang membesar. Kenapa bisa?

Aku melotot dan beranjak ke mejaku. Aku kesal! "Jangan main-main denganku. Cepat selesaikan itu dan kita akan mulai kembali pelajaran." Tukasku. Dasar bocah brengsek!

"Tapi, kau harus bertanggung jawab, Sensei." Pinta Zoro. Hell ya! Kenapa tanggung jawabku? Anak-anak ini sakit jiwa apa? Berani sekali berlaku seperti itu pada gurunya!

"Kumohon Roronoa. Tidak ada yang harus ku pertanggung jawabkan disini. Lekas pergi ke toilet dan cepat kembali. Aku tak mau kelas jadi berantakan hanya karena masturbasimu." Saranku. Aku mengerti dengan keadaannya yang 'menegang' itu. Mungkin akan sakit jika tidak di keluarkan. Lagipula, apa maksudnya? Dia menyuruhku untuk mencari anak perempuan, hm?

Aku tak peduli dan lalu kembali memunggungi mereka untuk menulis kembali catatanku di papan tulis. Bodoh sekali meladeni mereka!

Dan saat itu tidak ada yang bersuara lagi sampai akhirnya—

**NORMAL-POV**

Sanji mendengar derap kaki yang mendekatinya dari belakang. Reflek, Sanji menghentikan gerakan spidol yang di genggamnya.

"Sok jual mahal sekali kau, Sensei." Suara baritone Zoro membuat reflek Sanji yang langsung menoleh kebelakangnya. Dan betapa ia cukup kaget, ketika anak-anak yang lainnya sudah tidak berada di bangku mereka masing-masing. Mereka tengah mengepung Sanji!

"A-Apa yang kalian lakukan—Ugght!"

Sanji langsung di dorong Zoro hingga punggungnya membentur papan tulis. Zoro mengunci kedua lengan kecil Sanji hanya dengan genggamannya dan mulai menaikkan tangan itu keatas kepala Sanji.

Dan betapa kaget Sanji ketika Zoro membuka kemeja Sanji dengan paksa sehingga beberapa kancing kemejanya terlepas.

"J-Jangan main-main denganku, Zoro!" Ancam Sanji mulai berontak dan menatap tajam kedalam mata Zoro.

"Woohoo! Apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan tatapanmu, Sensei? Kau manis sekali~" Zoro menjilat sejenak dagu licin milik Sanji.

"Cih! Kalian gila jika menyerangku!" Sanji mengangkat kakinya dan mulai menyerang Zoro. Zoro yang reflek menghindar otomatis melepas genggamannya pada Sanji.

Ketika terlepas dari Zoro, Sanji berusaha untuk kabur. Tapi terlanjur di bekuk oleh Ace dan Kidd. Tapi, Sanji tetap melakukan aksi penyerangan dengan kakinya! Dan dia berhasil terlepas dari Ace dan Kidd juga.

Gin tidak ambil aksi dalam serangan karena dia yang paling pengecut. Dan pada akhirnya, badan besar Dofla berhasil memeluk badan kecil Sanji.

Zoro merasa senang dengan itu. Dan tanpa sadar, Dofla berteriak karena kakinya di injak keras-keras oleh Sanji. Sanji berhasil kabur dan tepat menuju pintuk kelas yang tertutup saat itu.

Sanji menyeringai senang ketika yang menjaga di depan pintu hanya Law yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya. Badan kecil seperti Law, Sanji pasti bisa mengalahkannya! Tapi ternyata…

BUAKK!

Badan Sanji di banting Law ke lantai.

"Apa maksud senyumanmu barusan, sensei? Aku pemegang sabuk hitam di Taekwondo." Ujar Law. Dan hasil dari semua ini, Sanji berhasil di tangkap oleh mereka berenam, sesuai dengan rencana.

0o0

"Hah! Lepaskan aku! Kalian bocah-bocah nakal!" Sanji histersi ketika anak-anak itu mengikatnya di sebuah bangku.

"Wah manisnya~~~" Gumam Kidd ketika dia meletakkan sesuatu di kepala Sanji.

"Jangan beri dia bando, bodoh." Gumam Zoro. Law hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan autis kekasihnya.

"Nampaknya, Sensei terlihat lezat." Dofla mulai menjilati bibirnya sendiri. Membuat Sanji semakin ketakutan.

"Akhirnya rencana kita jadi ya!" Ungkap Ace senang.

Sedangkan Gin hanya menatap Sanji dengan amat mesum sekali.

"Apa yang sedang kalian rencanakan?! Kalian sudah gila apa jika melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada lelaki seperti aku!" Berontak Sanji.

"Tidak apa! Tidak apa-apa Sensei. Aku dan Law berpacaran! Sudah satu tahun, Smooooooccchh~~" Kidd mencium Law tepat di depan Sanji. Membuat Sanji kaget melihatnya. Bahkan setelah lepas dari ciuman Kidd, wajah Law memerah dan terlihat seperti anak perempuan. Semua tercengang melihat wajah manis Law kecuali Zoro dan Sanji. "Dofla juga punya pacar laki-laki di universitas x dan Ace juga punya pacar manis di SMA x."

"Hoo, jadi Roronoa belum punya pacar?" Goda Sanji.

"Diam kau!" Zoro menjambak rambut depan Sanji dan membuat Sanji tertanggah. Memperlihatkan leher yang luas membuat laki-laki disana meneteskan air liur kecuali Law. "Daripada membicarakan itu, lebih baik selesaikan ini. Aku sudah merasa kesakitan sekali!" Perintah Zoro sambil mengacungkan kejantanannya di depan Sanji. Menggosok-gosoknya di leher putih mulus itu. Sanji masih memejamkan mata merasa sakit dengan genggaman keras Zoro pada rambutnya.

"Singkirkan benda itu, Marimo!" Keluh Sanji merasa tidak enak dengan gerakan-gerakan di lehernya.

"Kenapa? Oouh, ini terasa nikmat sekali, Sensei~" Zoro tak mau menghentikkannya.

Di samping kegiatan Zoro, Dofla mulai menyusup kearah kemeja Sanji dan memelintir sebuah nipple disana.

"Aah~" Sanji tersentak. Semua tersentak ketika Sanji menggeliat dan mengeluarkan suara itu. Zoro sampai menghentikan dan menjauhkan kejantanan besarnya. Mereka-kecuali Dofla- melotot ketika melihat Sanji membuka matanya dan mulai berlinang air mata, wajahnya juga mulai memerah sambil menatap memelas kearah tangan Dofla di niplenya. "Kumohon, jangan sentuh! Jangan sentuh, ahh~" Sepertinya Sanji tidak tahan akan kenikmatannya.

"Mereka lemah di daerah sini, ini pertama." Ujar Dofla tenang dan malah memencet nipple yang lainnya sehingga Sanji menggeliat tak karuan karenanya. Membuat semua menelan ludah, kecuali Law, dia masih teguh dengan pendiriannya untuk tidak tertarik pada laki-laki yang posisinya sama sepertinya.

"Aaah! Ahh! Kumohon jangan! Jangan!" Sanji semakin menggeliat lagi ketika Dofla semakin kasar menggerayangi daerah dadanya. Yang lain hanya bisa melihat dengan melongo…

"Aku tidak tahu kalau daerah itu juga sensitive sekali. Luffy suka dimanja dibagian ini…" Ungkap Ace kagum ketika melihat 'kejantanan' Sanji mulai menegang dan terkurung dalam celana kainnya.

"Jangan… uuuhh, jangan sentuh yang lain, haa~aahh!" Sanji semakin menggila ketika Ace malah melucuti celananya dan malah mengocok penisnya.

Zoro terpaku dengan debaran jantungnya yang semakin terdengar aneh. Ia terus memandangi reaksi Sanji yang membuat kejantanannya tetap tak mau turun.

Sanji terlihat Sexy?

Sanji terlihat manis?

Dia seperti perempuan yang mesum…

"Aku! Aku, biarkan aku menciumnya! Aku ingin menciumnya!" Kini Gin mulai bergerak dan memaksa mencium bibir Sanji dengan antusias. Bahkan, Gin saja sampai bisa seberani itu.

Kidd ikut-ikutan menciumi seluruh badan Sanji. Mereka berebut keindahan Sensei mereka itu.

"Mmmnhh!" Sanji menjerit dalam ciumannya ketika sperma putih meluncur dan bercecer kearah Zoro. Zoro tersadar, zoro membersihkan sperma di wajahnya itu dan menjilatinya. Ia menggila…

"Kau tidak mau ikutan?" Sindir Law.

Zoro menyeringai dan seketika Sanji menggeliat tak karuan ketika Zoro membuka lebar-lebar selangkangannya dan menjilati lubang milik Sanji.

"Fuauah! Ahh! Aaww! Hentikkan!" Jerit Sanji merajut.

"Baguslah, Zoro. Kami akan mengajarimu." Ungkap Dofla yang senang pada akhirnya Zoro melakukan hal nista bersama orang lain.

Tubuh Sanji semakin lama semakin melemah. Melihat Sanji yang tak berdaya, membuat pertahanan Law luntur. Law tergerak untuk membuka ikatan Sanji.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Zoro kesal.

"Aku merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Dia tak punya kekuatan lagi untuk melawan kalian." Ungkap Law miris melihat keadaan tragis Sanji. "Gin… tolong, biarkan aku menciumnya." Pinta Law. Kidd tersenyum.

Kini Sanji terbaring di atas lantai.

Law mencium Sanji dengan lembut. Membantu menenangkan Sanji.

Dofla mengemut nipple kanan Sanji. Kidd mengemut nipple kiri Sanji. Karena badan Law berada di sebelah kiri, sambil menyelam minum air, sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui, Kidd juga melucuti celana Law dan mengocok kejantannya.

Gin menciumi perut Sanji seperti orang gila. Zoro masih asik membongkar 'kediaman' Sanji dengan tiga jarinya sambil mengemut kepala kejantanan Sanji. Ace juga masih setia meremas batang kejantanan Sanji sambil mengocok penisnya sendiri.

"Aaah! Kidd! Kidd! Aku mencintaimu!" kini Law mengakhiri ciuman panjangnya dari Sanji dan mulai berciuman dengan Kidd yang masih memilin sebelah nipple Sanji.

"Uuukh, Zoro… sakit, sudah aku tidak tahan lagi…! Aah! Ah!" Sanji mengerang dengan patah-patah. Membuat Zoro semakin menikmati wajah tersiksanya.

"Guh! Kau sexy sekali Sensei~ lihat wajah mesummu, itu," Zoro benar-benar menyeringai senang.

"Luffy! Luffy! Oooggghhh!" Ace melangkah keatas badan Sanji dan menyemprotkan cairan putihnya kewajah Sanji. Air mata dan sperma bersatu. Sanji sudah pasrah, jiwa kelaki-lakiannya runtuh hanya karena tragedy mengenaskannya ini, sanji tidak bisa bohong akan kenikmatan juga kesakitan yang mereka berikan padanya secara Cuma-Cuma ini.

Melihat Ace. Zoro merasa marah.

"Gin, pegang kendali disini." Zoro menyuruh Gin untuk menggantikkannya membongkar. "Minggir, kau!" Zoro menyingkirkan Ace dan mulai berjongkok diatas wajah Sanji. "Kau menginginkan permen ini sayang?" Tawar Zoro melambai-lambaikan kejantanannya di depan wajah Sanji.

"Aku tidak—mmhhhnn.." Sanji belum selesai mengatakan tapi benda besar itu sudah masuk kemulutnya.

"Ahh, hangat sekali. Gerakkan bibirmu, sensei." Zoro memejamkan mata merasakan nikmat. Sanji tak mau bergerak sehingga Zoro menjambak rambutnya dan memaju-mundurkan sendiri kepala Sanji hanya demi kenikmatan 'Zoro kecilnya.'

"Ace!" Suara pekikan di lain suara dalam kelas tak menggubris yang lain kecuali Ace. Ace menoleh dan ternyata, kekasihnya, Luffy datang untuk menjemput bersama seniornya yang sudah mahasiwa, crocodile, kekasih Dofla.

Melihat seseorang lain dihadapan Ace dengan keadaan Ace yang seperti itu, Luffy mulai ingin menangis…

"Tidak! Tidak! Luffy, kau salah paham! Aku selalu mencintaimu!" Ace langsung meluncur kearah Luffy sebelum Luffy menangis dan langsung melucuti semua pakaian mereka. Kini Ace-Lu memisahkan diri bercinta di meja yang lain.

"Ckckck, apa yang terjadi disini?" Crocodile menghampiri dan melihat kekasihnya masih asik memilin nipple orang lain. Crocodile menarik laki-laki itu. Dofla tersenyum ketika berhadapan dengan senior itu. "Sebegitukah kau pencinta nipple? Aku sudah datang disini untukmu. Silahkan kau nikmati." Ungkap Crocodile datar sambil membuka pakaiannya. Membuat Dofla menyeringai senang. Crocodile memang yang paling paham dengannya.

"Ah! Ah! Kidd! Kidd! Terus, lebih dalam! Aaaah~" Suara Law yang sudah 'ditusuk-tusuk' Kidd di dekat papan tulis sana membuat suasana kelas semakin memanas. Hanya tinggal Gin dan Zoro yang menikmati Sanji.

"UWOOOOH!" Jerit Zoro ketika dia sudah merasakan kejantanannya berkedut didalam mulut Sanji. Sanji melotot ketika cairan itu memaksa masuk kedalam tubuhnya. "Hossh, hossh, luar biasa… Gin, maafkan aku, bisa kau menyingkir sebentar?" dengan menurut Gin duduk di bangku. Dia laki-laki yang paling lemah staminanya. Kini dia hanya melihat semua dengan kekasih masing-masing…

Zoro mengangkat badan Sanji dan menidurkannya di atas meja guru. Zoro masih menyeringai dan mulai memasukkan kedua jarinya lagi kedalam Sanji.

"Hentikkan, hah,,,hah… hentikan Zoro! Tolong beri aku penismu…" Pinta Sanji sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Hehehe, kau nakal sekali, Sensei!" Zoro mulai menancapkan kejantannya kedalam lubang Sanji. Sanji meringis kesakitan. Tapi Zoro tak pedulikan itu. Ketika seluruh kejantanannya masuk, darah merembes keluar dari lubang Sanji. Membuat Zoro agak sedikit kaget.

"Hohohow! Kau beruntung sekali, Zoro! Dia masih virgin! Ayo puaskan dia!" Ace yang sedang menusuk-nusuk Luffy yang memunggunginya menyadari kekhawatiran Zoro itu.

"Zo—Zoro, hhhhn, bergeraklah! Ahh! Kumohon…" Sanji sudah benar-benar menggila dengan pemerkosaan paksa ini.

Zoropun mau tak mau menggerakan pinggulnya. Awalnya dia merasa takut untuk bergerak. Tapi lama kelamaan, dia menikmati berada di dalam Sanji dan begitu bersemangat melihat wajah meminta dari Sanji.

"Sensei! Oouhg! Sensei! Aku menyukaimu, ggghhht!" tak berapa lama, tubuh Sanji melengkung keatas merasakan panasnya cairan Zoro masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Dan aktivitas untuk Zoro saat itu selesai. Gin lalu mengganti posisinya.

Dan melihat Sanji di sentuh Gin, ada perasaan tak terima di pihaknya.

Sore itu, menjadi sore yang panjang untuk Zoro dan kawan-kawannya. Bahkan, mereka sudah mulai menmyelesaikannya ketika hari sudah mulai gelap.

0o0

"Huhuhu, sakit-sakit!" Luffy merengek ketika tengah memakai celananya.

"Sabar ya sayang. Aku akan menggendongmu sampai kerumah." Tanggung jawab Ace dengan ikhlas. Ketika mereka sudah berbenah, Ace menggendong Luffy di belakang punggungnya dan keluar dari kelas.

"Ukhh." Law memang tak berbicara. Tapi, Kidd menyadari bahwa kekasihnya itu juga merasa pedih. Kidd mengangkat Law tiba-tiba bagaikan putri. "Hei! Turunkan aku, Kidd!" Blushing Law.

"Kau yang senang kan kalau aku begini? Aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu ketika jalan pulang nanti." Goda Kidd dan akhirnya Law tak membantah di gendong seperti itu oleh Kidd keluar kelas.

"Kau luar biasa seperti biasanya, Croco-chan." Dofla mengecup dahi Crocodile yang tengah mengenakan celananya itu dan akan keluar kelas.

Gin yang sudah rapih bingung melihat keadaan Zoro yang hanya menggunakan celananya sambil memandang dingin Sanji yang masih terbaring telanjang di meja guru itu.

"Gin." Panggil Dofla untuk tidak menganggu mereka. "Zoro, perlu di tunggu?"

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku yang akan membereskan kelas ini dan mengantarnya pulang." Jawab Zoro dingin. Dofla dan Crocodile tersenyum. Rupanya, Roronoa itu merasakan jatuh cinta, hm? Kemudian, Dofla menyuruh Gin untuk ikut pulang bersama mereka.

Kini, hanya ada Zoro dan Sanji yang ada di kelas ini.

Zoro beranjak dari duduknya ketika kelas memang hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang menempati.

"Zo—Zoro…" Ucap Sanji lemah ketika tubuh Zoro berada dalam pandangannya.

"Kau menjijikkan sekali, Sensei? Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah kejadian ini?" Tanya Zoro sambil menelusuri lekuk tubuh Indah Sanji yang sudah ternodai oleh banyak sperma.

Sanji terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya. Sudah tak terlihat semangat lagi dari wajahnya. Dia merasa sudah kalah, harga dirinya sudah terinjak-injak. Zoro terdiam, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium kening Sanji dengan lembut.

Zoro diam sambil membersihkan Senseinya itu dan membantunya memakai pakaian. Membuat Sanji tercengang. Setelah itu, Zoro memeluknya erat-erat.

"Aku tidak akan menceritakan ini pada siapapun! Aku akan menjagamu, Sensei! Aku akan melindungimu! Kumohon! Jadilah kekasihku!" Pernyataan sungguh-sungguh Zoro membuat Sanji terbelalak. Tak berapa lama, bahunya naik turun, tak ada yang menghargai ia seperti ini… justru ia yang selalu mengertikan dan melindungi orang yang disayanginya…

Sanji amat terharu kalau dia akan di lindungi…

Zoro menatap wajah Sanji dan menatapnya serius. "Setelah aku membereskan kelas. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, Sensei." Seriusnya.

"Bffh!" Sanji ingin tertawa melihat wajah seriusnya. "Sudahlah Marimo. Aku yang harusnya mengantarkan muridku." Tawa Sanji sambil mengacak-acak rambut hijau Zoro.

"Assh! Aku serius! Aku ini pacarmu, kan?!"

Sanji memeluk Zoro seketika dalam tempo yang amat lama. "Iya, Roronoa. Aku mau jadi pacarmu." Jawab Sanji dan di belakang itu, muka Zoro sudah bersemu merah.

**0oooo—THE-END—ooo0**

Fiuuuh~ Author perpert juga *ditebas Zoro+di kick Sanji*

Author tidak banyak kata untuk fic ini. No BASH! No FLAME! Karena semua manusia memiliki kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing! Author membuat fic ini untuk menemani readers tercinta, tak ada maksud atau apapun dalam fic ini. Ini terbuat karena author amat mencintai ZOSAN~

Mind To Ripiu? Your review make me spirit! See ya~~


End file.
